1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and a filter module of the dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is used to automatically wash and dry dishes by spraying a detergent and washing water onto the dishes. This dishwasher includes a cabinet provided with a washing chamber therein, a plurality of racks provided in the washing chamber to receive dishes, a sump assembly, and a plurality of spray arms for spraying washing water toward the dishes received in the racks. The sump assembly includes a sump for storing washing water, a pump for supplying the washing water of the sump to the spray arms, and a heater for heating the washing water.
If the pump is actuated, the spray arm washes the dishes while spraying the washing water that was stored in the sump. The washing water sprayed toward the dishes is collected in the sump and then is again sprayed toward the dishes. When the washing process is finished, a drainage pump is actuated to drain the water of the sump to the outside through a drainage hose. After the drainage pump is stopped, clean water is supplied to the sump for a rinsing process. The clean water is again sprayed to the dishes to rinse the dishes.
The dishwasher may include a filter to filter the water used for washing the dishes.